Danny O'Farrell
' Danny O'Farrell '(mostly referred to as O'Farrell) (voiced by Kyle Sullivan) is a Safety Patroller who's main duty is crime scene photographer. O'Ferrell is more the comic relief of the show due to his comical actions and comments, he tends to show lack of intelligence towards most situations, however, he does have an big imagination and is able to produce certain knowledge about various topics such as DIY photography. History Not much is known about O'Ferrell's history as he tends to be more of a background character (although he's still considered to be more prominent than Joseph and Karen). It is unknown how O'Ferrell managed to get inducted into the Safety Patrol (although it could be because of his photography skills) as during missions he tends to be rather clumsy and can sometimes be more of a hinder than a help to the team (even being unable to take photo's of a model train wreck crime scene due to the sight made him sick). The frequent running joke with him is that he shouldn't be qualified for the Safety Patrol, as Vallejo stated, and was once replaced by a tripod. Another joke from another episode is that "he isn't qualified to operate a stapler". O'Ferrell also has the tendancy to over-exaggerate in various situations such as when he attempted to apply as a dance partner in The Currency of Doubt. Sometimes he tends to vex others, has deep introspection and weird ideas, such as trying to take pics of his own behind (A Cold Day at X). He is of Irish or Scottish descent, as his name, ginger hair and the fact that he's seen wearing a kilt in one episode (A Dark Score Evened) indicate. Episode Appearance *To Mar a Stall *Test of the Tested *A Wurm in Our Midst *Cry, the Beloved Mascot *Red Robins Don't Fly *Nappers Never Sleep *Ingrid Third, Public Enemy #1 *Next Stop, Armageddon *A Cold Day at X *Masterstroke of Malevolence *Two Wheels, Full Throttle, No Brakes *Of Slain Kings on Checkered Fields *A Forgotten Yesterday *The Currency of Doubt *The Shreds Fell Like Snowflakes *Foes Don't Forgive *Immune to All But Justice *The Nineteenth Hole Is a Shallow Grave *The Unseen Reflection *Play On, Maestro! Play On! *A Dark Score Evened *Field Trip of the Just Skills *Photography - O'Ferrell's main skill and duty in the safety patrol, he also has background knowledge as he was able to create a Dark room out of various household appliances in Masterstroke of Malevolence. *Caddy - In The Nineteenth Hole is a Shallow Grave, O'Ferrell elected himself as Fillmore's Caddy, he showed large amounts of knowledge claiming that he had been training for his whole life to be a Caddy. Case File *Name - Danny O'Ferrell *Occupation - Safety Patrol Crime Scene Photographer, Mini Golf Caddy *Accociates - None (sometimes Fillmore and Third) *Organisations - Safety Patrol Trivia *His Birthday is July 14th, 1990. Gallery To Mar A Stall.jpg To Mar A Stall (4).jpg To Mar A Stall (19).jpg Category:Fillmore characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Detectives Category:Comedy Characters Category:Irish characters Category:Scottish characters Category:Teenagers Category:Living characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Sons Category:Heroes